Un día cualquiera
by NekoPepa
Summary: Un Oneshot muy animado para una lectura amena y pasar un buen rato, con un poco de Natsu/Lucy también. Me ha encantado escribir esta historia, hacia ya tiempo que quería hacer algo así, espero haber mejorado escribiendo. Disfrutad


**Bueeeno pues aquí estoy en mi segundo fic o cosa de esta escrita, lo he hecho como lo mejor he podido y me lo han corregido antes de publicar porque me expreso poco y acabo pronto. Espero que difrutéis como yo escribiéndolo y esas cosas un saludo.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, Mashima mucho ánimo y haz más shippeo.**

Había amanecido un día cualquiera en el gremio más ruidoso de todo Fiore, Fairy Tail.

Levy miró por la ventana de su habitación admirando el paisaje que brindaba la ciudad de tan buena mañana, se apartó y fue al baño para ducharse y prepararse para el nuevo día.

-Buenos días –saludó Levy a Erza cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo

-Buenos días, Levy, ¿te apetece entrenar conmigo? Creo que te vendría muy bien un poco de ejercicio físico.

-Erm… quizás otro día, hoy he quedado con Lucy para ir a la biblioteca –contestó, apurada.

-Como quieras –se despidió la pelirroja.

Aunque ella sabía que lo había dicho con buena intención, la sola idea de entrenar con Titania le hacía estremecerse. Ya había visto más de una vez como llegaban del entrenamiento Natsu y Gray que parecían sacados de un libro de zombies con tanta herida.

La chica del pelo azul salió de Fairy Hills y se dirigió al gremio, donde Lucy la estaba esperando hablando con Mirajane en la barra del bar.

-Buenos días, siento la tardanza, Lucy

-Buenos días. En realidad es pronto, ¿desayunamos aquí y luego bajamos a la biblioteca? – propuso Lucy.

-Me parece bien –sonrió la Maga de la Escritura.

Estaban desayunando y comentando la misión de hace unas semanas, pero Lucy se encontró hablando sola ya que Levy había desviado la mirada hacia la puerta cuando Gajeel entró en el edificio y se dirigió hacia el tablón donde estaban colgados los trabajos.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó algo molesta la maga celestial.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí lo siento. ¿Qué libro querías consultar? –respondió Levy.

-No me estabas escuchando, pero en fin, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? El amor es lo que tiene.

En ese momento Mirajane soltó una risita. Levy, en cambio, se puso como un tomate mientras Lucy la veía con la mirada de pícara. Probablemente esto más bien fue una pequeña venganza por no haberla escuchado mientras hablaban, pero aun así la chica del pelo azul se molestó.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando, Lucy. ¡N-no es lo que piensas!

-Pero si se te van los ojos cuando pasa, ¿qué le ves? Es incluso más bruto que Natsu.

-N-no es verdad. Y además, no es tan bruto como crees, tiene buen corazón

Lucy no se esperaba aquella respuesta pero parecía que no estaba satisfecha. Incluso ella se sorprendió de lo que había soltado; bueno, siempre lo había creído pero nunca sintió el valor para expresarlo con alguien. Pero Lucy era su mejor amiga y quizás se merecía una respuesta, siempre y cuando lo mantuviera en secreto.

-B-bueno, la verdad es que creo que Gajeel m-me gusta –confesó Levy con un sonrojo asomando sus mejillas y mirando hacia abajo.

Cuando Levy miró hacia arriba vio como Lucy la miraba por encima del hombro con una expresión de asombro. Esta se giró y vio al imponente Gajeel detrás de ella, su expresión estaba congelada y parecía en shock. A la Maga de la Escritura se le cruzaron mil sentimientos y palabras, no sabía qué hacer, cuando de pronto sus piernas cobraron vida y empezaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el exterior del gremio.

Mirajane parecía divertida ante semejante situación; Gajeel permanecía inmóvil en la barra con cara de idiota, y Lucy se sentía culpable porque sabía que esto, aunque había sido sin querer, lo había provocado ella. Pero no se iba a quedar así, lo iba a solucionar.

-Gajeel, no te quedes ahí de pie como un imbécil. Ve tras ella –le dijo enérgicamente la portadora de las llaves.

El Dragón Slayer del Hierro reaccionó y comenzó a asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido. Aunque había luchado con cientos de monstruos, magos y seres inimaginables de todas las formas, a esto no sabía cómo hacerle frente.

-¡¿Por qué cojones tengo que ir tras ella?! –contestó de pronto.

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¿¡Acaso vas a dejar las cosas tal y como están!? –le espetó.

-Es cierto, un verdadero hombre tiene que resolver las cosas o dejará de serlo –intervino Elfman.

-Ve tras ella, y como le hagas daño a nuestra querida Levy, te las verás con nosotros –respondieron un Droy y un Jet muy serios.

-Gajeel, tienes que hablar con ella, Juvia sabe lo que es sufrir un triángulo amoroso y no quiere que una amiga de Juvia pase por lo mismo.

Al parecer todo el gremio se había enterado de lo que estaba pasando, e incluso Natsu, que estaba peleando con Gray, paró para decirle que fuera tras ella.

-¡Sois unos pesados, haré lo que quiera! –vociferó Redfox al salir, dando un portazo.

-Juvia está segura de que todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero – nerviosa Lucy–. Al fin al cabo esto es culpa mía.

-¿Les seguimos? –preguntó Natsu.

-No, estas cosas tienen que solucionarlo ellos mismos –respondió Gray

-A mí nadie me da órdenes, y menos un pervertido que va desnudo por la vida como tú.

-¡Otra vez no! ¡Vístete!- gritó Lucy con las manos en la cara avergonzada.

-Gray tiene un cuerpo perfecto –declaró Juvia sonrojada.

-¿Cómo has dicho imbécil? –le espetó el Mago del Hielo agarrando a Natsu.

Y, como es costumbre en Fairy Tail, se inició una pelea que destruyó parte del edificio. Gajeel dejó muy atrás el jaleo del gremio; aún no podía encontrar a su pequeña compañera, así que se desesperó y comenzó a gritar como un poseso.

-¡LEVY! ¡SAL DE DÓNDE QUIERAS QUE ESTÉS, LEVYYY!

-Será imbécil –pensó Levy desde donde observaba a Gajeel–, me llama como si estuviera buscando criminal.

Levy se había escondido casi en las afueras de Magnolia, en un pequeño bosque donde suele ir a leer cuando hace buen tiempo. La chica perdió de vista al Dragón Slayer cuando sintió que la elevaban del suelo, cogiéndola por su vestido naranja.

-Por fin te encuentro, eres tan pequeña que no hay manera de dar contigo

-¡Bájame idiota! –exclamó la chica muy enfadada.

-¿Ahora qué he hecho? –preguntó confundido.

-¡Has tardado mucho en venir a buscarme! ¿¡Y si me hubiera pasado algo!?

-¿Q-qué? –dijo, sintiéndose más confuso aun.

-¡Cómo que qué! Y además, ¿qué hacías escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

-¡Yo sólo fui a por algo de beber a la barra y lo escuché sin querer!

-¡Pues a eso se le llama espionaje! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre escurre escuchar un secreto que le estaba contando a Lucy!? –le largó con la cara como un tomate.

-Tampoco es para ponerse así. Hago como si no hubiera oído nunca y ya está, ¿no? –concluyó Gajeel con un sonrojo que no apreciaba Levy ya que estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

Ese era realmente el problema. Era el problema y el miedo que sentía ella en ese momento, que pese a todo lo que habían pasado juntos se quedara en el olvido. No podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad, quizás era la última, eso no se podía saber, así que Levy se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar.

-No, no quiero que lo olvides. De hecho… quiero que me des una respuesta –replicó Levy, llena de confianza. Ella sabía que podría ser rechazada, pero eso ya no le importaba, tenía que decirlo.

Gajeel se había quedado perplejo ante semejante respuesta, y al ver la cara de Levy supo que ella se merecía al menos que le dijera algo, por lo que se decidió a contestarle tras meditarlo.

-Tu presencia no me disgusta –se expresó lo mejor que pudo un Gajeel, muy serio, con un leve sonrojo asomando.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Esa es tu maldita respuesta!?

Gajeel sentía hasta un poco de miedo, nunca había visto tanta furia concentrada en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Levy comenzó a atacarle con sus poderes, muy enfadada, hasta que Gajeel pudo contenerla cogiéndole los brazos.

-¡Tranquilízate, ¿y qué quieres que te diga?! ¡Esto no se me da nada bien y no sé nada sobre estas cosas! Además, quieres que te conteste a algo que oí sin querer y encima dijiste "creo que me gusta".

La chica sabía perfectamente que él tenía toda la razón pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante semejante respuesta.

-E-es por ese tipo de cosas por las que no estoy segura. ¡Qué clase de respuesta ha sido es…!

Y a la mitad de la frase, Gajeel le había cogido de la cintura, la trajo hacia sí y le dio un beso en los labios. Por poco que supiera de estas cosas sabía que con eso se disiparían las dudas. Él siempre la había admirado por su gran inteligencia y su valentía, quería protegerla y que permaneciera a su lado.

Tras el beso y soltarla, salió caminando en dirección al gremio. Levy se quedó perpleja, no sabía qué hacer; aunque las dudas hacia él se habían disipado, el hecho de que se fuera la dejó en incertidumbre acerca de los sentimientos hacia ella.

-Venga, vámonos, los del gremio nos estarán esperando

-¡Voy! –exclamó la Maga.

Ambos caminaban en silencio hasta que él, casi sin mirarle a la cara dijo:

-Oye enana, siento mucho el haberte atacado en el pasado, por aquel entonces trabajaba para el gremio de Phantom Lord.

-Hace tiempo que te perdoné- respondió muy feliz Levy

Mientras se alejaban hacia el gremio dos personas muy conocidas andaban espiando subidos a árbol cercano.

-Uff… Menos mal, todo salió bien. Pienso sonsacarle toda la conversación, jujuju. Aunque vinimos en el mejor momento, ¿verdad, Natsu?

-Lucy –llamó seriamente el Dragón Slayer.

-¿Uh?

-Cierra los ojos.

FIN

**Pues ya está, he terminado, se aceptan reviews y cosas, no muerdo ni nada. Y espero que os haya gustado =_D**


End file.
